


The darkness of our souls

by nik_nimmi



Series: An Ode to death [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik_nimmi/pseuds/nik_nimmi
Summary: "No.""But Ten, it's been so lo-""Death gives no notice, and grief sets no time. Why must I be the one to show mercy, when none of it has been shown to me?"(Or. Jungwoo tries to convince a revenge driven Ten to change his mind. Keyword: tries)(Slightly inspired from turn back time mv)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Series: An Ode to death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The darkness of our souls

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a stand alone!

Ten runs a hand through the water.

There's a history embedded in the crevices of these waves, so many lives that never got to be told. So many secrets buried beneath hues of blue and black, memories washed away onto distant shores.

He doesn't pay the passerbys much mind, atleast not as much as Jungwoo does. There's a feeling of detachment, one that has started to ecompass and harden his being as the years stretchon and on, on this desolate piece of land. Something that lies between the edges of reality and fantasy, a tale spoken with myths and legends and warnings.

"How much more?"

  
Jungwoo's voice is soft against his ears; welcoming and warm even if the other will lace his tone with venom and hate. 

Not that he thinks the other ever would.

"I'm not sure," he replies, voice equally low as they observe the figure before them. Jungwoo's hands are smooth, as they glide over his own and give them a gentle squeeze. Ten merely sighs, head leaning on to the siren's shoulder.

"Do you think maybe you should let it go? Maybe you should let _him_ go?"

And its the smallest of changes, a mere flinch as he hears the words, but an action so loud its volume echoes in the cavern they've come to idle in. The waters have gone a horrific black, the marine life scattering as his mood turns to sour. Jungwoo is still behind him, relaxed in the chaos that brews in Ten's mind.

" _No_."

"But Ten, it's been _so lo-_ "

"Death gives no notice, and grief sets no time. Why must I be the one to show mercy, when none of it has been shown to me?" He turns, then, eyes teetering the edges between black and navy, the ocean's wrath residing in them. 

"They shall pay, woo. They shall pay a price that tears their will to live, that snatches their sanity and buries them in pain. They will feel what he felt, and feel what I had to."

Jungwoo merely observes him, still against Ten's angered being. He can never know what goes on in the other's mind, has long given up trying to dig in the minds of another of his own kind. Jungwoo is _beautiful_ , an elegance so delicate in his being, Ten was afraid to break him once they'd met.

But the thing about sirens, is that they're all liars.

"I want to help," he starts, brushing Ten's own hair away. "I want to help, but I know none is appreciated. I care for you Ten, do not lose yourself in an obsession that man often does. Do not let man be your downfall, for they are weak, and the light of their souls has long died out."

Jungwoo doesn't say much, then. The tension in the air riddles itself away, and he watches as the male swims away, his glittering scales flashing one last time before they're swallowed into darkness.

He looks back, towards the cause of his distress, the root of his dilemma.

Deeper into the cavern, lies a pond surrounded by flora. They glow, they shine, they remain a beacon of light in the misery that they help to guard. Steps light, he crosses in, body soundless as the air shifts from his arrival.

A figure inside the pond moves, and Ten crouches to come to face his prisoner. 

Hendery merely floats in the waters depth, face serene as his consciousness remains Ten's to play with.

_The light of their souls has long died out._

Ten wonders, if he is no different.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Had terrible writers block, still do. In currently sleep deprived, so this is a mess.
> 
> For context in case some people are confused:  
> -they haven't met Donghyuck yet  
> -Ten is keeping hendery prisoner  
> -sirens can tranform their tails to legs (and give versa) hence ten was walking at the end
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Drop a kudos, maybe a nice comment (I'm sensitive lmao) if you liked it!


End file.
